Pieces to the Puzzle
by bosco55-david
Summary: SPIN OFF OF FIRST SIGHT! Bosco and Kaitlyn are on their to Indiana! READ what happens next! Chapter 4 now up!
1. Default Chapter

The only recurring characters I own are Kaitlyn McCoy, and introducing Georgette McCoy, Keith McCoy, and Alison Mills.  
  
This is a spin off of First Sight. The setting starts off two weeks from the first day that Bosco and Kaitlyn McCoy had met. In these past two weeks they have seen a lot of each other, but not yet gotten romantically involved.  
  
  
  
Bosco, Faith, Davis, and Sully walk out of the station house to get into their cars when Bosco see's Kaitlyn  
  
"Kaitlyn!"  
  
"Hi Bosco."  
  
(he walks up to her)  
  
"Hey, how was work?"  
  
"Tiring?" (Kaitlyn said rather sadly)  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I'm just…….I'm just tired."  
  
(a call came over the radio)  
  
"55-David come in."  
  
"55-David go ahead." (Faith responded to the call)  
  
"55-David we're gonna start you off with a 10-16 on Bradley, Appt. number 1790"  
  
"Copy Central, 55-David responding to a 10-16 on Bradley, Appt. number 1790" (Faith answered) "Bos, let's go."  
  
"K, I gotta go, but you can call me on my cell if you wanna talk, okay."  
  
"I'll be okay, it's just been a long day."  
  
"Alright go home and get some sleep then, be careful." (he says with a caring voice!)  
  
"You too." (she forced a smile)  
  
(Bosco turned around a ran to the squad car while Kaitlyn went the other direction to her car, Bosco and Faith respond to the call and do their job)  
  
It's 5:00 and Kaitlyn just got home from work after stopping at a liquor shop to get beer  
  
(She goes into the guest room which was still full of boxes and starts to search through them, she finds a box with the numbers 97-98 on it, and picks it up, takes it into the living room and sets it next to the couch where she had a can of beer waiting for her. She sits down, takes a swig of her beer and takes a deep breath. She then opens the box.)  
  
  
  
It's now 7:00pm and 55-David just went on their lunch break, they went to McDonald's and are staked out at an abandoned warehouse  
  
"So, how was Kaitlyn, she didn't look too happy?"  
  
"She's okay I guess, she looked upset to me too, but she wouldn't tell me why."  
  
"How are you two doing?" (she says smiling at him suggesting something)  
  
"Good!" (he smiles back)  
  
( a few moments pass while they finish eating)  
  
"I think I'm in love." (Bosco says out of the blue)  
  
"W….What?!" (Faith say's almost choking on her fries)  
  
"I think I'm in love with Kailtyn." (he confesses again)  
  
"You're in love with her, I mean in love, cause there's a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone….." (she blabs)  
  
"I'm sure! I'm in love with her." (he says smiling)  
  
"I didn't think you two were that serious."  
  
"We're not really that serious, I don't know what it is about her but she makes me really happy."  
  
"What do you mean not really that serious?" (she glares at him and he just looks at her with a blank stare) "You mean you haven't had sex with her yet???" (she says totally astonished)  
  
"What's wrong with that?" (he says back with an attitude)  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. I just can't imagine you being in love with a girl you haven't even made love to. Usually with you it's all physical attraction."  
  
"Well this time it's different."  
  
"What makes her so different?"  
  
"I'm not sure…….she's beautiful, sweet, smart, she's passionate about things, and I'd do anything for her." (he confesses)  
  
"You're serious, that's amazing Bosco."  
  
"What's amazing?"  
  
"The fact that Kaitlyn can have this much of an affect on you."  
  
"Yeah, amazing, it's kinda scary."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I don't know if she feels the same way."  
  
"Only time will tell!"  
  
"Yeah, time."  
  
It's 10:45 and Kailtyn is still looking through the box  
  
(After searching through the box and breaking down crying, she finished her beer and grabbed another from the fridge. After she finally gained her composure, she went to Angela Boscorelli's bar, she walks in not too aware of her surroundings.)  
  
"Hi Kaitlyn!"  
  
"Hi, Angela!"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Just fine, u?"  
  
"I'm alright, what can I get you……..a water?"  
  
"A beer please."  
  
"You sure?……..I thought you didn't drink?"  
  
"I drink, not often though."  
  
"Alright, one beer coming up." (she said in a concerned way, and gets her beer, she then goes in back and calls Bosco)  
  
Back at the station getting dressed to go home. Davis and Sully are there too  
  
"Hey you two, we're going to Hagerty's you wanna go?" (Davis asks)  
  
"No thanks, I got stuff to do." (Bosco says)  
  
"Like what?" (Sully says sarcastically)  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
(Bosco's phone rings)  
  
~ring, ring~  
  
(He answers it)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Maurice?"  
  
"Hi mom, how are you?"  
  
"I'm okay, but I think you should get down here."  
  
"Why, what's wrong."  
  
"Does Kaitlyn drink?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Cause she's here and she's wasted. I think you should come pick her up."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"K, bye."  
  
(Bosco hangs up and rushes to get dressed)  
  
"What was that all about, is you mom alright?" (Faith says)  
  
"Yeah, she's fine, it's Kaityn."  
  
"What?" (Faith says with a puzzled look on her face)  
  
(Bosco runs out the door and get's into his car, and Faith runs after him)  
  
"You want me to come with?"  
  
"No, it's alright, get home to Emily and Charlie. I'll see you tomorrow okay." (he drives off)  
  
"Alright, see ya." (she walks towards her truck and drives home)  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
TBC………… 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapter 2  
  
Bosco arrives at his mothers bar, he parks the car and hurries inside.  
  
(He sees Kaitlyn across the room and she's being hastled by a guy)  
  
"Come here baby, I'm taking you home with me tonight." (the man said taking her by the hand and the waste)  
  
"Hell no, get your hands off me." (she frees her hand and slaps him)  
  
"Ouch, that's okay I like'em rough." (smiles and grabs her again)  
  
(Bosco walks over to them and grabs the mans hand that was getting ready to slap Kaitlyn)  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"Well, you're not me so bug off."  
  
(the man doesn't put his hand down so Bosco pulls his jacket back showing his gun and his badge)  
  
"Like I said, I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"Fine, you're lucky little lady."  
  
"What-ever! Pig." (her speak was slurred)  
  
"Kaitlyn let's go." (as he helped her walk out the door)  
  
"Where…..I don't wanna go."  
  
"I'm taking you home. Bye ma, thanks."  
  
"Bye Maurice, bye Kaitlyn. Be careful."  
  
"Bye Angela, see ya………tomorrow!" (she yelled back, they stumbled out to his car and stood there, Kaitlyn refused to go anywhere)  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"I said I'm taking you home." (he struggled with her until she stopped and they were face to face in each others arms, she just looked into his eyes)  
  
"You have beautiful eyes!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
(she leaned in and kissed him, and Bosco pulled away)  
  
"What?" (she asked)  
  
"Not when you're like this."  
  
"Fine." (she says as she pushes away from him and stands in the middle of the road)  
  
"Kaitlyn, what's going on with you……..you're not like this……….you don't drink."  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine. You obviously don't know me as well as you thought you did."  
  
"No you're wrong, I do know you, and this is not you. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
(she starts to cry)  
  
"Kaitlyn, please tell me."  
  
"About 4 years ago….i………uh……..i was in an accident. (pause) It was late, rainy, and the roads were almost empty, (pause) except for one other car besides mine. He….he came out of no where….and slammed into the passenger side of my car. (pause) I had my son with me. I got out…….and I tried……..to save him but……. he wasn't moving, he…he wasn't breathing. (she started to sob again) He died right there in my arms.  
  
"Oh Kaitlyn, I'm so sorry." (he said as he embrassed her)  
  
"He……he was only 8 months old…..he was so tiny."  
  
"It's okay Kaitlyn, it wasn't your fault."  
  
(they sat there for a few minutes)  
  
"I wanna go home now."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
(they got into Bosco's car and he drove her home, and as soon as they got there Bosco took Kaitlyn into her bedroom and sat her down on her bed)  
  
"Here you go, lay down."  
  
"Thanks but I'm gonna make some coffee." (she tried to stand back up but almost fell)  
  
"Ah, no you don't you lay down, I'll make the coffee."  
  
(she sat up on her bed while Bosco went into the kitchen and made her some coffee, she just sat there and stared out the window, she noticed that it had started to rain and her eyes started to tear. Bosco came back with two cups of coffee and sat down next to her on the bed. He handed her her coffee and looked at her, he had noticed that she had tears in her eyes.)  
  
"The guy in the other car….the one that hit me, he…..he was drunk. That's why I don't drink. That's why I became a Medic."  
  
"Why were you drinking tonight?"  
  
"I guess I just snapped, I couldn't take it anymore. I've been thinking a lot about Dylan and that night. Ever since I went to Hagerty's that night with you and the gang."  
  
"I'm sorry, If I would've known…."  
  
"I know, it's not your fault…….it's mine. Inside I knew I couldn't handle it. I just wanted to see if I was able to have a normal life again……….(she laughs)……I guess not."  
  
"You lost someone close to you, it's just going to take time."  
  
"I know." (she closed her eyes, bosco knew she was getting tired)  
  
"Why don't you lay down and get some sleep."  
  
(she shook her head and slipped underneath her covers and started to fall asleep, Bosco tucked her in)  
  
"Sweetdreams!" (he whispered and kissed her on her forhead)  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
  
"I really don't want to be alone right now."  
  
"Alright, I'll be in the living room if you need me, okay."  
  
"Okay." (her voice trailed off)  
  
(Bosco left the bedroom and sat down at the couch, he noticed the huge mess on the coffee table in front of him.)  
  
~What is this stuff?~ he thought to himself  
  
(he looked at the pile of stuff and began to put it all back in the box next to the couch. As he was putting it all away a file fell from his grip. A punch of pictures and a police report fell from the file. He looked at the pictures and couldn't believe what he saw. They pictures were of Kaitlyn, with bruises and cuts all over her. He searched through them and found a police report and he skimmed through it. He stopped when he saw SPOUSAL ABUSE. He closed the file and put his head down.)  
  
~Damn, why her?~ he thought  
  
  
  
(he couldn't look at the pictures anymore so he closed the file. He couldn't believe it. He wondered what else was in the pile and found a picture of a little baby boy. Right away he knew it was Dylan. He was just as tiny as Kaitlyn had described, he could hardly imagine having something so small and innocent die in his arms. He knew it must have been hard for her. He dug through the pile some more, and he found a picture of a little girl. Kaitlyn never mentioned having a daughter. He looked at the back of the picture and it said, Alison Mills, Age 1 ½. He didn't know what to think so he set it aside. He also found a baby blanket with Dylan's name and birthday sewn on it. He read the info, it said…..)  
  
Dylan Michael Mills  
  
6-16-98  
  
18 in.  
  
6 lbs. 8 oz.  
  
(Bosco looked up and walked towards Kaitlyn's desk where she had a calendar. He looked at todays date and realized that 3 days from then, Dylan would've turned 4 years old. He finally realized what made her snap earlier. After thinking about it for an hour he put everything back in the box except Dylan's picture, Alison's picture, and the file with her name on it. And fell asleep on the couch.)  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
TBC…….. 


	3. Chapter 3

It's 6:00 in the morning, Kaitlyn and Bosco are at Kaitlyh's apartment  
  
(Kaitlyn just woke with a terrible hangover and she stumbles into the kitchen waking Bosco)  
  
"God Damn it!" (she said rubbing her head)  
  
(Bosco wakes up and peaks his head over the couch)  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No, I have a huge headache. What the hell did I do last night?" (she says angrily as she stumbles to the fridge)  
  
"You don't remember?" (he said as he gets up to help her)  
  
"Do you think I would ask if I did remember?" (sarcastically)  
  
"Well, you got drunk, then you went to my mom's bar, got drunk some more, and I had to rescue you from a guy who wanted to take you home with him…."  
  
(she looks at him with a "I'm so sorry face!")  
  
"…..then you didn't want to go home so I had to force you into my car! Does any of that sound familiar?"  
  
"No, but if it's not too late, I'm really sorry!"  
  
"That's okay, I've been there. I'm just glad I got to you in time."  
  
(she grins then quickly turns and opens the fridge, and leans over to see what was in there)  
  
"Whoa, I don't feel too good all of a sudden." (she says holding her head thinking it would help her stop feeling dizzy)  
  
"Come here, sit down." (as he motioned her to the couch)  
  
"What time is it? (she said then looked at the clock on her desk) Oh, my god, I'm gonna late for work!" (she quickly stood up, and got dizzy and fell back down to the couch)  
  
"You're not going anywhere, I'll call you in." (he said as he walked to the phone)  
  
"Thanks……..ahhh...(she groaned)….now I realize why I never drink!"  
  
(Bosco picked up the phone and called the Firehouse, he explained to the chief that Kaitlyn wasn't feeling good and that she wouldn't be coming in today, he hung up and went back into the living room.)  
  
"A lesson learned!" (he said sarcastically)  
  
"Definatly!"  
  
(Bosco sat next to her on the couch.)  
  
"You wanna get something to eat?"  
  
"Food? I'd love to! Just let me take a shower first. You can take one when I'm done."  
  
(she said as she slowly got up and walked to her bedroom. When she got out she got dressed and let Bosco take a shower. When she finished getting ready, she went into the living room remembering a little bit about last night. She remembered the pile of stuff on the table. All she saw left on the table was the file, and the two pictures. Everything else was in the box, and the blanket was on the top. She picked it up, looked at it, and she started to cry. Then Bosco came out of the bedroom almost ready to go.)  
  
"Do you have any hair gel? (he asked while he was drying off his hair with is towel, when she didn't answered he realized that something was wrong) What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." (she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes trying to hide them from Bosco who was approaching her) How much did you figure out?" (she asked as she turned to face Bosco)  
  
"Just the important stuff."  
  
"I told you you didn't know me."  
  
"I know that you have a beautiful daughter……..named Alison, and that you're husband used to beat you."  
  
"You're the only other person that knows about that besides me and him." (she confessed and sounded ashamed)  
  
"I also know that in three days, Dylan would've turned 4 years old. And that's why you've been acting strange for the past week."  
  
"I miss him so much, I just couldn't take the pressure…..I couldn't handle it anymore!" (she yelled)  
  
"I know, that's why I'm here, I'm here to help you. (he took her into his arms and embrassed her a few moments passed, and she had stopped crying) You still hungry?"  
  
"Yeah…………..the hair gel's in the second drawer." (she told him)  
  
"Thanks, I'll be ready in a minute."  
  
"K!"  
  
"Oh can I use you're phone real quick?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead and use the cordless that's in my room."  
  
"K, thanks!"  
  
(Bosco finishes getting ready and then they head out for food, they didn't really talk much about the night before. Bosco knew Kaitlyn was too upset about the whole thing. After they're done eating Bosco took Kaitlyn back to her apartment, he had to go and get ready for work.)  
  
"Are you gonna be alright?" (he asked)  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"Do you want me to stop by after work?"  
  
"Um….i'm not gonna be here, I'm going home to see my parents and Ali……I do every year at this time, I already asked off of work……..I go to his grave and I talk to him." (she said almost in tears but she held them in)  
  
"Okay, so I'll see you when you get back?"  
  
"Actually I was wondering if you would want to come with me……..I'd really like it if you were there."  
  
(Bosco walked towards her and gave her a hug, she hugged him back)  
  
"Of course I'll be there. We'll leave early in the morning okay."  
  
"Thank you." (was all she could say)  
  
"I'll be by after work, alright."  
  
(she nodded, they let go of each other, he kissed her forehead and left for work)  
  
it's 2:50pm and Faith walks into the locker room  
  
"Hey Faith!" (Sully and Davis said at the same time, and they look at each other and laugh)  
  
"Hey Guys!" (she says laughing also)  
  
"You two need a few days off! "  
  
"Wouldn't hurt!" (David joked)  
  
(Faith looked at her watch)  
  
"Man, Bosco's really late today."  
  
"Bosco's already here."  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"Yeah, he got here like 15 minutes ago, he's in with Lieu."  
  
"Wow!" (she said with a surprised face)  
  
"Role Call!" (Christopher yelled into the locker room)  
  
(The three officers all walked to the briefing room together. Bosco was outside Lieu's office. Faith waits for him)  
  
"Thanks Lieu, I owe you one!"  
  
"Yep!!" (answered Lieu)  
  
(Bosco caught up with faith and they went into the room and sat down.)  
  
"What was that all about? (Faith asked)  
  
"Uh……..you're riding with Gusler tomorrow!"  
  
"What??…….why?"  
  
"I'm going out of town?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'm going with Kaitlyn to see her family."  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
"Not good, she needs to spend time with her daughter."  
  
"She has a daughter??" (she looks at him surprised)  
  
"Yeah, she's real cute too!" (he said excitedly)  
  
(Lieu and Christopher walk in)  
  
"Alright shut up everyone, Listen up……….." (they gave all the officers their duties and left, everyone gets up and leaves)  
  
"I can't believe I have to ride with Gusler tomorrow. (she complained to Bosco as they walked out to their squad) Thanks a lot Boz………I'll remember that!!!" (they both smiled)  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
TBC……….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was that all about?" (she asked curiously)  
  
"Nothing, just got you off of work for a couple of days."  
  
"What? Why'd you do that?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone for taking so long to update this story…..I joined the army and was in training then college came and here I am……finally updating……it's been a long time since I thought about this story so I might turn the whole story around………not sure yet………..if anyone has any ideas….just e-mail me….thanks to all of those who reviewed!!  
  
………………………………................................................................................................................................................  
  
(it's midnight and Bosco just arrived at Kaitlyn's. When he got off work he went home and packed for the trip with Kaitlyn. She's sitting on the couch in the living room about ready to fall asleep. He knocks on the door and Kaitlyn gets up and opens the door. Bosco's standing there with his gym bag in hand)  
  
"Hey, did I wake you?" (bosco says noticing that there wasn't a single light on in the house)  
  
"No, I was just sitting here thinking"  
  
(bosco steps in and sets him bad down, kaitlyn shuts the door behind him)  
  
"Everything alright?" (he asks with a concerned look on his face)  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I promise." (noticing the look on his face)  
  
"K, what time did you want to take off tomorrow morning?"   
  
"Umm….early I guess." (not being able to think straight cause she's so tired)  
  
"How bout we just go to bed and I'll set my cell phone alarm for….say 5:30, or is that too late?" (noticing her tiredness he pulled her towards the bedroom by her arm)  
  
"That sounds fine." (she says following bosco)  
  
(they walk into her bedroom and bosco pulls the covers back just enough so Kaitlyn and lay down….she does as he motions and lays down on the bed)  
  
"Alright, get some sleep now okay." (he says as he pulls the covers back over her and kisses her forhead) "Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight Bosco." (she says barely awake now, Bosco just watches her sleep for a couple moments then starts to leave the room) "Bosco…."  
  
"Yeah I'm here." (he turns around in his tracks)  
  
"Thank you for coming with me tomorrow, it means a lot to me."  
  
"Your welcome, I'm glad to do it. Now get some sleep we got a long drive tomorrow, K."  
  
"K, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
(bosco makes his way to the couch and lays down…..it took him a couple of minutes to become tired but he finally fell asleep)  
  
………………………………................................................................................................................................................  
  
Sorry it'sso short………..gotta get my head together about where I'm gonna take this story! I promise I'l write more soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

K…here we go…another chapter to the Puzzle. Hope you like it!  
  
………………………………................................................................................................................................................  
  
(it's the next morning)  
  
(Bosco walks into Kailtyn's bedroom to wake her up….but notices how peacefully she is sleeping and just sits there on the bed next to her….."she's so beautiful"….he thinks to himself….he doesn't want to have to wake her from her slumber but he knows how important this trip is to her ….he gives her a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispers in her ear)  
  
"Kaitlyn, sweetheart….time to get up…we should get on the road soon."  
  
"Ummm…." (she says slowly waking up and noticing the handsome man sitting next to her she smiles!)   
  
"Good morning!"   
  
"Good morning! What time is it?"  
  
"It is 5:35am. You ready for breakfast?"  
  
"I get breakfast! Now I'm up!" (she says with a smile on her face, she sits up, not noticing at first how close hers and bosco's faces were, she pauses…..their lips only inches apart from one another….they both stare into each others eyes as every breath they take gets deeper…………..their lips get closer and closer……then they hear a loud whistle from the kitchen and they both back away from each other…shocked)  
  
"Coffee?" she asks  
  
"Yeah, I should probably get that." (he runs into the kitchen to get the kettle off the stove)  
  
(They eat breakfast and are on the road by 6:15)  
  
………………………………...............................................................................................................................................  
  
(the drive down there is really quiet……mainly b/c of the events from earlier that morning. They were almost there when Kaitlyn decided to call her mom on her cell phone to let her know their progress)  
  
"Hello?" (her mother says on the other line)  
  
"Hi ma, we're almost there."  
  
"Hey hun, really how much longer? Allison can't wait to see you. I took her with me to the Grocery this morning and she told everyone that walked by that she was gonna she her mommy today!"  
  
"Oh really! How cute! (a tear forming in her eye) We should be there in the hour, okay! Is Ali there?"  
  
"Yeah she's here….hold on. Ali your mommy's on the phone." (her mom puts Allison on the phone)  
  
"Mommy!" ( she says in the cutest, most excited voice possible)  
  
"Hi sweetheart! I miss you!"  
  
"I miss you . Mommy coming home?" (she says trying to talk like a big girl!)  
  
(bosco watched as Kaitlyn's attitude totally changed from depressed to ecstatic….she missed her daughter so much and he could tell….she looked as if she was gonna cry)  
  
"Yes I am sweetheart just like I promised!"  
  
"Mommy flying?"  
  
"No sweetheart, we're driving, a very good friend of mine is coming too….I told him all about you and he can't wait to meet you! His name is Bosco." ( she says teary eyed)   
  
"I talk to Bosco."  
  
"Okay hold on sweety." (she hands the phone to Bosco, he smiles and takes it)  
  
"Hi Allison, how are you?" (he says in a sweet voice)  
  
"Hi, I see my mommy today!"   
  
"Yes you will, we'll be there real soon! I'm gonna give the phone back to mommy so you can talk to her okay"  
  
"Otay! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
(he hands the phone back to Kaitlyn and they talk for another minute but Kaitlyn's battery starts to die down so they say bye to each other)  
  
1(8 hours after they left New York they arrive in little Centerville, Indiana….They pull up to a cozy dark blue house with white shutters. Bosco puts the car and park and they get out)  
  
"This is it!" she says  
  
"This is a nice house! Is this were you grew up?"  
  
"Yep, same house, it's been refurnished but it's the same house." (they walk up through the yard to the porch, they hear the porch door fly open and see a little girl running as fast as she could. Yelling for her mommy! Bosco watched as Ali ran into Kaitlyn's embrace! Both with smiles from ear to ear….tears coming out of Kaitlyn's eyes. Kaitlyn kneeling on one knee.)  
  
"Hey angel, look at you, you're getting so big!"  
  
"Mommy, why are you sad?" (Ali said while wipping away one of her mothers tears.)  
  
"Oh I'm not sad baby, these are happy tears!" (kaitlyn wiped away the rest of the tears and kissed her daughters cheek for being so perceptive!)  
  
"Are you Bosco?" (she said looking up in his direction)  
  
(bosco squated down to kaitlyn's height and shook ali's awaiting hand)  
  
"Yes I am, and you must be Ali!"  
  
"That's me!" (she said smiling)  
  
"Let's go see grandma okay!"  
  
"Otay!"  
  
(They all went inside the house.)  
  
………………………………..................................................................................................................................  
  
Well, what did ya think?? Let me know please!! 


End file.
